Crash Nitro Kart
Crash Nitro Kart was the second racing game in the Crash Bandicoot series . It was released on the Playstation 2, Gamecube, Xbox and Gameboy Advance in 2003 and on the N-Gage and Mobiles in 2004. Storyline The Bandicoots are having a usual day; Crash is sleeping, Coco is working on a new kart, and Crunch is talking to Aku Aku when suddenly a bright light appears and the Bandicoots house is warped off into space with all of them in it. Meanwhile at Cortex Castle Dr. Neo Cortex is trying to think of a plan to get rid of the Bandicoots when all of the sudden a bright light appears, like it did at the Bandicoots house, ripping a part off Cortex Castle ,which contained Tiny Tiger, Dr. Neo Cortex, and N.Gin at the time, and warping it up into space. Then both teams find themselves in a large coliseum, on another planet, with thousands strange alien people watching them and cheering. Then a giant hologram of a face appeares in front of them. The alien talking through the hologram calls himself Emperor Velo the 27th and says he's the ruler of the galaxy they are at currently. He goes on to say that his people hunger for entertainment and he wants the Bandicoots and Cortex's team to race as their entertainment. And both teams would need to race to gain each of the four worlds he chose key and defeat the Galactic Champion if they were to regain there freedom. And if they refused to race Velo said that he would destroy earth. So then both teams accepted the challenge and where off to the race tracks. Characters **- Only Playable in 128-Bit version ***- Only Playable in GBA version Earth Racers Blue Team (Team Bandicoot) *Crash Bandicoot *Coco Bandicoot *Crunch Bandicoot *Fake Crash *Penta Pegguin Red Team (Team Cortex) *Dr. Neo Cortex *N.Gin *Tiny Tiger *Dr. Nefarious Tropy *Nina Cortex Velo's Racers Yellow Team (Team Oxide) *Nitros Oxide *Zem * *Zam * *Emperor Velo the 27th (Real) * *Ripper Roo Green Team {team trance} *N.Trance *Polar *Dingodile *Pura *Spyro ** (also only seen in GBA version) *Papu Papu *Koala Kong** Velo's Champions *Boss 1Krunk ***Boss 2Nash ***Boss 3Norm and big norm ***Boss 4Geary **** Gameplay The gameplay in Crash Nitro Kart is very similar to the gameplay in Crash Team Racing, basic kart racing, but with some differences. New Gameplay Aspects Team Play Two-Three Players, or One Player and a CPU can race on the same side. Team meter The Team meter is an something that can be charged when to players of the same team stay near each other in a race or battle to acquire a Frenzy. Frenzy Once the Team meter is charged a player can use a Frenzy. Once in Frenzy mode a player gets continuous, random weapons for a short period of time. Gamemodes Adventure Mode One Player races from planet to planet playing out the story, and gaining new characters and cutscenes as they go. CNK Challenges A racer must go through a race collecting the letters "C" "N" and "K" in order to gain a CNK Token. Relic Races A racer races through a race alone breaking time crates and trying to achieve the best time in order to gain a Relic. Single Player Quick Race A Simple race. Team Race Like a Quick Race, but while playing a Team Race you can race with a teammate. Time Trial A player races to get the best time on a 3 lap race. You can race against a N.Tropy ghost once you have gotten a high enough time, and once you beat the N. Tropy ghost you can race a against Velo ghost. You also can create your own ghost. Trivia *Tom Tucker played the GBA Version in Stewie Griffin: The Untold Story. *This Game was the debue of Coco's new appearance (From overalls to midriff shirt and jeans) and the last game to feature Tiny Tiger and Dingodile's old appeance (Both gain weight and hight through muscle and fat respectively) Category:Crash Bandicoot games